neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie
|image = Melanie.png|gender = Female|hair color = Black|eye color = Brown|label = The Evil Native|episode count = 11|sexuality=Straight|DE eliminated = Peaks and Freaks|DE place = 9th|friends = Lucas, Soonchan|enemies = Ryuji, Jones, Nabae}} Melanie was a contestant on Drama Express as a member of the Cunning Cobras. She has a cameo appearance in Tricksie and another in Trixie Unmasked: Return of Melanie. She returns as a contestant on Total Drama Action: Take Two. Drama Express Melanie makes her debut in All Aboard! '''In this episode, she revealed her evil plans in the confessional. In the challenge, she used her jetpack to get to the finish line. She was low in this episode. In '''Dunkin' Dummies, she missed the target. When Soonchan was eliminated he forgot to get his pranking kit so Melanie got to keep it. In Cold as Ice Hockey, Melanie threw chunks of ice at the opposite team. She also made a hole in the ice and Nabae fell in. Because of this, Topher put her into a box. She asked if she can get out a lot. Due to the hole in the ice that Melanie made so Nabae couldn't help, Nabae was eliminated, marking Melanie's first time getting someone eliminated. In Question Dorks, Melanie made everyone feathered hats and acted unusually nice because she didn't want her team to target her because of Nabae's elimination. When it was Melanie's turn to answer the question, Melanie got it wrong because the questions were fucking impossible to answer. In Shrimply Amazing, Melanie took Lucas's heavy backpack and threw it at Daniel, injuring him. The whole time she acted like it was a freak accident. In the challenge, she felt "guilty" and started fake crying while getting the shrimp. Some of her teammates started to comfort her. Due to her teammates feeling a bit bad for Melanie, she felt like they wouldn't vote her. When it was revealed that Daniel had to be disqualified due to injury, she got even more "upset" and "cried" even more. This episode counts her second and final time getting someone eliminated. In Phantom of the Gemmies, Melanie reveals that she is a great actor. When they are given the scene, she decided she would be the paper. So since she was the paper, she stripped down and painted herself white. Since she and Lucas did very good, their team won. In South of the Drama, Melanie suggests that she rips up a feathered hat and but the feathers in a trail to the fence. She ended up doing that. Later, Lucas comes to talk to her about an alliance. Melanie joins the alliance but only if he wore the feathered hat she made him. In Peaks and Freaks, Melanie allied with Lucas again in case they had to face another elimination, during the first part of challenge she was constatly adventuring herself in the pyramid to the point of separating from the team,. but she manages to escape the pyramid with ease however because of an incident thanks to what happened with Lucas, asking the "love couple" to stay there quiet while she do the job, after finding Lucas they manage to get out and consequently win the first part of the challenge. During the second part, she was for the most part leading her team but in the end they lost to the Mongooses and had to face elimination again. On the elimination ceremony, she felt a fine by the fact she was eliminated by Lucas since she understand why Lucas would betray her (the same thing that she did during the vote) and leaves the train after being cutted of the competition Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Drama Express contestants Category:Cunning Cobras Category:Main antagonists